U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,128 (Tremblay) entitled “Snag Shield and Scent Carrier for Lure Hooks” discloses a flexible shield that is engaged over a shank of a fish hook to shield the barbs of the fish hook from snags. U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,538 (Trefiak) entitled “Fish Hook Protector” discloses a body with a cylindrical sidewall that encases a fishing hook to prevent accidental engagement with the fishing hook. U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,256 (Truax) entitled “Rod-mountable Fishing Tackle Holder” discloses a body that has a hollow cylindrical passage for holding a fishing lure. The body also has resilient clips for attaching to a shaft of a fishing rod. There will now be described an alternative configuration of fishing hook and lure protector.